Recovery
"The bunker used to be for world-changing emergencies. It was considered a safe haven. It has been overrun by the mutants. Will you use the base to ensure your survival?" - Recovery level description Recovery is the third fanon Zombies map by Pack-A-merPunch'd in the A World In Ruins storyline. It is set in somewhere in the Middle East, in an outdated bunker. There are many changes in this map. First, there are 4 new characters. Second, most guns have been replaced with modern, many from MW2/3 weapons. There is also a new perk, enemy, and two wonder weapons. Previous Level: Catacombe dei Riposato Next Level: Studio der Alptraume Overview Recovery has many changes to it. There are 4 new characters: Shane Vargas, Samuel Ruttlesburg, Erick Patz, and Joesph Pontello. These are the point-counter colors. * Samuel Ruttlesburg - White * Shane Vargas - Blue * Erick Patz - Yellow * Joesph Pontello - Green There is a new perk in Recovery. It is called Diet Discount. It decreases every item that can bought by 10%. It costs 3500 points. Its logo is a $ sign with an X over it. The main colors are black, grey, and white. The drink itself is white. According to quotes, it is very light. There is a new enemy, called the Toxin Carrier. It appears as a male dressed in SWAT armor and a gas mask. It walks much like a Clot from Killing Floor, but with the speed of a Napalm Zombie. It swipes at the player and radiates them for 3 seconds. 2 swipes (4 with Juggernog) with down the player. Its damage is 3x a normal zombie that round. It has a green glowing aura around it. There is a new wonder weapon, called the Holle Loch Granate. It is a grenade that takes up the player's tactical grenade slot. When it is thrown, it causes a red hole in the ground with 4 tentacles that grapple zombies and pulls them through, burning them to death. The player gets three of these. There is another wonder weapon called the Epoch Generator. It is capable of severly aging zombies either forward or backwards. It has a mag size of 2 and reserve rounds of 12. When it is upgraded it is named the Uber-Ager. When it is Pack-A-Charged, it becomes the Super-Eon 935 X3 Complete. Most weapons have been replaced with modern weapons. The M1911, Python, M16, M14, Raygun, AUG, Dragunov, Earth Bringer ERC3, and MP5k are an exeption. Like Cold War weapons, they can be Pack-A-Punched and Pack-A-Charged. Weapons Wall *M14 ($500) * Ranger ($500) * MP5k ($1250) * UMP45 ($1250) * Vector ($1250) * TMP ($1000) * M1014 ($1250) * M16 ($1250) Mystery Box *AA-12 * ACR * AK-74u * AUG * Barrett 50.CAL * Claymore * Dragunov * Desert Eagle * F2000 * FAMAS * FN FAL * Holle Loch Granate * Intervention * L86 LSW * M240 * M4A1 * M93 Raffica * Mauser C96 * MHC 300 .454 Casull * Model 1887 * P90 * Python * Ray Gun * SCAR-L * Skorpion * SPAS-12 * Striker * Thumper * USP .45 * XM8 Achievements/Trophies Old Money (10G/Bronze) - Earn 5000 points with the Epoch Generator Pop Caps in Caps (15G/Silver) - Earn 200 headshots in a game Jump to the Future (10G/Bronze) - Pack-A-Punch a modern weapon Debunked (50G/Gold) - Complete the Freedom 4 Souls easter egg. Easter Egg See: Freedom 4 Souls Trivia *Recovery is very different from other Zombie maps, mostly becasue of the new characters and new weapon replacements. *In the Mess Hall, among all of the gravity sprawled on the wall, one says, "Have you seen the hands? They friggin' shoot!" This is a reference to the Default Weapon. *If you were to look at the menu in the Mess Hall, one of the items is "truth pie." This is a oxymoron to the popular Portal meme, "this cake is a lie." *It is possible that there were residents of the bunker that were eaten before the USMC Succor arrived, some towards cannabilism. There is evidence that shows this, because in the hall leading out of the Mess Hall, there is a trail of blood leading to a closed door. Also, many sounds and writings inside the bunker show some evidence about citizen deaths. One, most noticebly, is a radio in one of the rooms saying, "Used to be 5 in this here room. Now 2. Jefferson was looking mighty delicious. Did what I had to. What am *static* -nna do, starve? 'Sides he was on to me..."